Tangled Mess
by LavenderBlossom74
Summary: The team reenacts tangled... OR Wally learns just how great of a weapon a frying pan is... Especially in the hands of a Rapunzel with some mad archery skills... Especially when the whole event was organized by a certain bird. Two-shot [Former Username: africaflower77]


_**AN:**_ Welcome to "Tangled Mess" my fellow we-love-seeing-Wally-get-humiliated-by-frying-pans fans! Lol

And if you um haven't noticed yet, I changed my username from africaflower77 to lavenderblossom74 - Sorta like you know, a new beginning or whatnot.

Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: **I own neither tangled or Young Justice... A frying pan though, that I do ;)**

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 **Tangled Mess:**

 **Part 1: It's all fun and games…**

Wally was being annoying. Honestly, that wasn't even surprising. There wasn't a moment in Baywatch's life where he was actually un-annoying. Just that today, he gave it a point to _really_ push Artemis' buttons.

It was coming to the point where even using him as target practice—with _trick_ arrows—wasn't going to be even come close to enough punishment.

Artemis was going to get the blabber mouth speedster, punch him (about a bajillion times), dunk his head into a toilet, run him over with one of Ollie's cool sports cars, whack him in the back of his head with her bow (might as well get rid of the rest of his brain cells, what few he had left anyway), launch a roundhouse kick to his face, become president of Nachos solely for the purpose of decreeing that Wally West could never touch a Nacho in his life ever again, and just for good measure, angrily throw a tantrum on top of his precious souvenirs.

And that was just her warm-up.

So okay, maybe she was feeling a little murderous but who could blame her? That boy was an immature 2 year old who spoke before he thought or, more accurately didn't think at all.

Needless to say, she appeared to be ahem, extremely-only-a-little murderous as she stomped downs the cave angrily throwing insults and planning revenge. And of course, a mischievous little hacker took note of all of this.

And a little plan began to form in his mind. When interrogated for his motives, he'd declare he was just an innocent bystander... After all how could he have possibly known Disney could lead to such - _such violence?_ Exactly.

Plus if all else failed, he had the nation's best lawyers with whom he could count on when charged with ahem, an accomplice in murder.

But hey, as long as he wasn't the one who had delivered the final blow, all was good.

Dick smirked. This was so going to be asterous.

And that was exactly what he told everyone when he managed to get all the team gathered together (save for 2 infuriating members, of course). It'd only taken some persuasion on his part for Kaldur to cave in (persuasion as in Robin told him that this activity could help better relationships between the green archer and yellow speedster). Superboy was indifferent to the whole thing and just shrugged when told the idea. M'gann glowed with joy at the mere thought and was immediately in. One call and a quick... _Explanation_ , was all it took for a certain other archer to join in on the plan (When Dick told Roy that his plan would bring epic humiliation at the expense of kid-mouth and—to quote Roy— his "replacement" plus hilarious entertainment as an added bonus... well the redhead was sold.

Still, no one quite knew the extents to which the boy wonder's plan went or the true deadliness of it. Wait, did he say deadly? No, no, it was all fun and games... A smirk crept up his face.

He gave a quick summary of _Tangled_ ( _after_ going on a rant for them not knowing their Disney movies "Because like sheesh guys! I cannot believe you! Disney is what heroes are made of! This is a shame to humanity!" ... he then sputteringly backtracked because the only other human in the room was Roy and he'd already watched it on-account-of-being forced-to-by-Wally-and-Dick/blackmailed/just-using-that-as-an-excuse-to-watch-Disney-while-still-feeling-like-a-man. Either way, the bird got his point across).

Anyway, when he finally finished chewing out every creature in the vicinity, his summary went something like this: There's this blonde named Rapunzel with super long hair that has healing powers—super cool, I know. The woman who claims to be her mom is actually a witch who is only using Rapunzel for her hair's magical properties and keeps her locked up in a tower for her own "safety"—super messed up, I know. Flynn Rider is a thief but because of… circumstances he lands himself in Rapunzel's secret tower. She blackmails him into being her guide to the nearby kingdom and allowing her birthday wish to come true (she says that if Flynn doesn't take her, he will never get the crown he stole back). He takes her, they fall in love eventually, yada yada—the Disney Usual… Oh wait, I forgot… None of you know Disney! *incoherent grumbling*)

Then, Robin gave the roles.

"Connor, Wolf is going to be Maximus—he's a horse who has an apple to pick with Flynn Rider. You're to be the captain of the guards who also has it out for Flynn." The super teen grunted in affirmation.

"Miss M, I am so sorry because I know you are the sweetest souls ever, but you're Mother Gothel, the like, main villain."

She gave him a soft smile. "I don't mind Robin."

"Great! Kaldur, Roy, you're the two evil henchmen, the Stabbington Bros!"

Kaldur nodded once while Roy cracked his knuckles, smirking as he asked, "And you will be...?"

"The matchmaker." Everyone shot him a confused or weird look.

Robin rolled his eyes "You know, the person every movie has that makes things work out between the main characters; In this case, the guys from the "Cuddly Duckling" who act tough but are really just softies!"

"Oh," Roy nodded thoughtfully. "It fits."

Dick glared at him "Anyway, they're the ones that tell Rapunzel to follow her dreams and basically help her and Flynn. And that is what I will be doing. Any more questions? No? Then-"

He was cut off by a dejected machine sound and Sphere came rolling in looking rather left out.

"Oh." Robin gulped. "Um, well, ummmm..." There was an awkward silence which Connor added to with his famed "I hate monkeys" glare... Which was directed to Robin. Right.

"I GOT IT! Sphere you can be Rapunzel's pet chameleon, Pascal!" Sphere whirled happily.

"Ooh and I almost forgot," the Boy Wonder added "Rapunzel is actually the long lost princess of the kingdom Flynn takes her to. Soooo… I'm going to need Supes and Miss M to double up on another part: the King and the Queen!" M'gann blushed while Connor rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Pulling out a bird-a-rang, he knocked it against the first thing he saw (meh the cave wall could do with a scratch). "Meeting Adjourned! You all now know your posts! It'll be up to me to get Wally and Artemis to take the bait..."

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

"Wait, so let me get this straight," The yellow speedster moved his hands around excitedly as he talked "We're doing a team bonding exercise that involves Tangled, and I'm going to be Flynn and M'gann is gonna be my lady?!"

Dick nodded nonchalantly; he really did have a good poker face! "Yep, you up for it?"

Wally gaped at him, "DUDE! Why do you even ask!"

"Asterous, now give us a few minutes to set up..."

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

"Hold up, Hold up, I get to hit kid mouth with a frying pan as hard as like as part of a training exercise?!"

Robin smirked "I'm looking forward to it, actually."

Artemis glanced at him suspiciously "Riiiight..."

The thirteen year old threw up his hands innocently "No, seriously! This is a Kaldur-approved exercise! Something about preparing for the unexpected."

A malicious smirk spread across the green archer's face. "Sweet."

Sweet indeed, Robin agreed.

He would've never guessed how too-perfectly would go

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 ** _AN:_** Right you are, after all, there is such a thing as your own evil plans eventually coming back to bite you in the rear-end. Guess those lawyers won't be needed if you're the one who's dead… *innocent voice* _what?_ MUAHAHA Lol

I look forward to posting part 2!

tootles!

~LB


End file.
